Gafas
by Naomi-chian
Summary: La gran noticia del nuevo líder de gimnasio se escuchaba por toda Tesselia. No obstante, la más animada era Bel y quien no cuando el nuevo líder es tu amigo de la infancia y aquel que siempre le roba un suspiro.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Pokemon no me pertenecen

**Resumen: **La gran noticia del nuevo líder de gimnasio se escuchaba por toda Tesselia. No obstante, la más animada era Bel y quien no cuando el nuevo líder es tu amigo de la infancia y aquel que siempre le roba un suspiro.

* * *

**Gafas**

**By: Naomi-chian**

**...**

**Capitulo único**

**...**

* * *

Bel tarareaba una canción mientras caminaba al lado de su Musharna. Su voz sonaba muy alegre a comparación de otros días y es que ese día su amigo de la infancia, Cheren, sería nombrado como un nuevo líder de gimnasio y eso que solo tenía 16 años.

Aunque sabía que en otros lugares remotos había entrenadores mucho más jóvenes, pero eso no evitaba que ella estuviera muy alegre por su amigo.

—Hace un tiempo que no lo veo — le dijo a su pokemon — ¿Crees que le guste a Cheren mi nuevo look?

Musharna asintió y froto su trompa en el rostro de su entrenadora. El invierno azotaba con fuerza por lo que había cambiado su falda por un pantalón, se había puesto un polo blanco que en el pecho tenía un poco de negro y encima una chaqueta naranja, claro también llevaba un sombrero verde, pero la diferencia es que tenía una flor blanca decorándolo y su cabello había crecido un poco, hasta la altura de los hombre. ¡Oh! También desde hace un tiempo llevaba unos lentes de color rojo.

—Desde que llevo mis gafas, tengo muy buena suerte — dijo — al fin al cabo fue Cheren quien me las dio — comento con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

_— ¡Ah! — grito Bel, mientras caía de nuevo al suelo — no otra vez…_

_— ¡Bel! — exclamo Cheren, corriendo hacia ella — No entiendo como no pudiste ver esa piedra_

_La rubia rio nerviosa._

_—Soy muy distraída, lo siento — dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza_

_Cheren suspiro y ayudo a Bel a pararse. Luego miro como su amiga se sacudía la tierra de su ropa._

_— Tal vez… — dijo mientras ponía debajo de su mentón — Bel, ¿Alguna vez te has hecho una revisión con el oculista?_

_— ¿Eh? — se pregunto la asistente_

_—Si has ido donde un oftalmólogo para que te revise la vista, tal vez es por esa la razón que siempre te caes_

_—Bueno… no lo he pensado… pero es que tampoco tengo tanto tiempo libre, ya que estoy trabajando con la profesora y bueno…_

_Cheren suspiro, se quito los lentes y los coloco encima de los ojos de Bel._

_— Mi medición es baja, tal vez la tuya y la mía estén por el mismo rango_

_La rubia se sonrojo de inmediato al sentir las gafas de su amigo sobre su nariz y ojos. Aunque sentía que con el calor que emanaban sus mejillas podía empañar los anteojos, notaba que veía las cosas con una gran diferencia. ¡Todo parecía tan claro!_

_— ¡Veo mejor! — grito emocionada_

_Cheren sonrió, le quito su sombrero y revolvió sus cabellos._

_— Quédatelos, tengo varios en casa_

_—Eso da miedo… — dijo Bel_

_— ¿Eh?_

_— ¿Cómo es posible que tengas varios en casa?_

_Cheren volvió a suspirar._

_—Te acuerdas que tu y Touko me rompían varios en nuestras "aventuras" — Bel asintió — Pues desde ese día decidí comprarme varios, no es necesario que los use tan seguido ahora, pero se me ha hecho costumbre usarlos._

_—Es una pena — le dijo Bel — Te ves muy guapo sin lentes, aunque claro con ellos también_

_Cheren se sonrojo de inmediato._

_— ¡No digas esas cosas! — le grito todo rojo_

—Fue muy lindo de su parte que diera sus gafas y aun las uso, aunque claro les cambie la luna con la medición que me indico el doctor.

Era raro, desde que Musharna había evolucionado no tenia esas ganas voraces de comer los sueños de otras personas, pero al ver a su entrenadora con un rostro tan risueño, no podía evitarlo. Pero como era la más madura del grupo debía resistirse.

— ¡Ah! — Grito Bel al ver su reloj — Llegaremos tarde para la inauguración, ¡Vamos, Musharna!

Ambos, entrenadora y pokemon, se dirigieron a toda prisa hacia el gimnasio pokemon.

…

—Cheren — kun — le llamo Aloe — Es hora de tu gran entrada

El chico se arreglo la corbata roja y arreglo un poco su cabello. No podía negarlo se encontraba algo nervioso.

— ¿Podríamos esperar un momento? — Pregunto —Bel me dijo que vendría

— ¡Oh! Cheren — kun quiere el beso de la buena suerte — dijo con una voz pegajosa — No te preocupes, yo me encargo que mi esposo haga algo para ganar tiempo

El rostro del entrenador se puso de un rojo intenso. Sin embargo no lo podía negar quería ver a su amiga. La preparación como nuevo líder de gimnasio le había quitado tiempo y ella ayudando en la investigación de la Profesora Encina.

Coloco sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalones y se apoyo en la pared. Al frente suyo había un espejo que le había conseguido Aloe para su preparación. No lo negaba había cambiado, un poco. Ya no llevaba su casaca azul, solo una camisa y su corbata con un pantalón azul. Su cabello había crecido un poco más — hasta la altura de la barbilla — y ya no usaba sus lentes.

— ¡Cheren! — escucho un grito entrando en la habitación y como algo se avecinaba a él — ¡Disculpa la demora!... ¡Cuidado!

Muy tarde, Bel no pudo frenar a tiempo y termino chocando con su amigo, cayendo ambos al suelo.

—Linda manera de volver a encontrarnos — dijo Cheren con Bel encima

La rubia se rio.

—Lo siento… debí detenerme cuando pude.

Cheren suspiro pero luego le sonrió. Como su gorro se había caído, no pudo evitar revolver un poco sus cabellos.

—Me alegra verte

—Hace 5 meses con 23 días que no nos vemos, pero quien los cuenta — le dijo Bel — Te he extrañado mucho — le dijo mientras le daba un abrazo

—Yo también

— ¿No deberías presentarte ya? Los pokemon están haciendo malabares con el esposa de Aloe—san

Cheren rio algo nervioso. Se sorprendía de todo lo que soportaba el esposo de Aloe.

—No te preocupes por eso — le dijo mientras se paraba — Te ves bien con tu nuevo atuendo — volvió a hablar mientras le extendía su mano para ayudar a levantarse.

Bel acepto la ayuda con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Te diste cuenta! — Dijo mientras daba una vuelta — Me siento mucho más cómoda con esta ropa. Tú también te ves muy bien Cheren, aunque la corbata está mal puesta, ¿Te ayudo?

El chico se sonrojo un poco, pero termino asintiendo con nervios. Bel se acerco a él y le desato la corbata, para luego volverla a atar sobre su camisa, ajustando el nudo cerca de su cuello.

— ¡Listo!

Cheren se acerco al espejo y acomodo un poco la corbata.

—Me sorprende que sepas hacer nudos.

Bel inflo sus cachetes.

—No me subestimes, he aprendido muchas cosas en estos dos años

Bel se acerco a Cheren y lo abrazo por la espalda.

—Te quiero mucho, ¿Lo sabes, no?

El rostro de Cheren parecía una paleta de colores, todos variantes de rojo. El, apunto de responderle, fue interrumpido por la puerta que se abría.

—Cheren — kun podr… ¡Oh rayos! — Dijo Camus al ver la escena de ambos jóvenes — No quise interrumpir nada es solo que… no se cuanto más pueda resistir el esposo de Aloe — san…

—Estaba a punto de salir

—Si claro, te esperamos

—Me sonó algo irónico —dijo Bel, mientras se separaba de Cheren

El nuevo líder de gimnasio solo suspiro.

— ¿Vienes?

—Solo la primera batalla, tengo un recado de la profesora Encina, hay nuevos novatos en Ciudad Hiougi — le dijo mientras le mostraba el interior de su bolso en donde había unas tres pokeball

—Tenemos nuevos novatos — dijo — Que buenos recuerdos

Bel le sonrió.

— ¡Vas a llegar tarde! — Le dijo mientras le empujaba hacia la puerta — Te veo desde el publico

Cheren se arreglo un poco la camisa, le sonrió a su amiga y salió de la habitación. Bel se quedo embobada mirando la puerta.

—Deberías decirle lo que sientes — escucho muy cerca de su oído

—Si pudiera no estaría aquí parada… ¡Ah! ¡Iris—chan!

La entrenadora le sonrió con picardía.

—No seas tan tímida y dile lo que sientes

Bel se sonrojo.

—No es sencillo — dijo jugando con sus dedos

— ¡Agh! ¡Me van a salir arrugas si sigo pensando en cómo juntarlos! — Renegó Iris — Vamos de una vez a ver la batalla… Esos lentes… son de Cheren, ¿No?

Bel enrojeció aun más y sintió como sus manos comenzaron a sudar.

—S—Si no nos damos prisa, n—nos perderemos el inicio… ¡Apúrate Iris — chan!

Bel salió corriendo de la habitación como si le estuviera persiguiendo el diablo. Iris inflo sus mejillas enrojeciendo su rostro, pero de furia.

— ¡Espera, aun no termino contigo! — le grito mientras le perseguía

…

La inauguración del nuevo líder de gimnasio fue algo más escandalosa de lo que había planeado Cheren. Técnicamente habían hecho un festival dentro de su gimnasio. Fue una mala idea dejar a Aloe como organizadora del evento. Le pidió —o más bien le ordeno — a su combatiente que la batalla se situara fuera del gimnasio.

El chico que le era menor por unos 4 años, acepto gustoso.

Desde el principio de la batalla, Cheren se sintió algo avergonzado. Podía escuchar los gritos de Bel desde el campo de batalla. Sus súper oídos no pudieron evitar escuchar como unas personas ya mayores le molestaban.

—Tan joven y ya con novia

—Esperemos no sea una distracción en las batalla.

_Su conversación es mi distracción_, pensó el líder, mientras se acomoda su corbata. No perdería en su primera batalla, el era un gran estratega en batallas pokemon y no perdería contra nadie. Y así fue, a pesar de tantas cosas que lo distraían, logro ganar la batalla.

— ¡Estuviste genial! — escucho el grito de Bel y el solo se acomodo un mechón de su cabello

—Eres tímida, pero gritas como un Loudred — dijo Iris aun con las manos encima de sus oídos.

—Es hora de irme — dijo — tengo una entrega de la profesora

— ¿Los nuevos novatos?

—Sip, me encontrare con ellos en Ciudad Hiougi

Bel se despidió de Iris y le encargo que le dijera a Cheren que le daba la mejor suerte del mundo.

No pudo evitar comprar una que otra cosa en los puestos de comida que había cerca del gimnasio y esa fue la razón por la que llego tarde al lugar de encuentro con los novatos. Para su suerte, no habían llegado. Se apoyo en la barra del mirador y contemplo el gran lago que se mostraba. Su estomago se revolvió al recordar la gran emoción que sintió cuando le fue otorgado su primer pokemon. Le daba mucha emoción ser ella quien daría ese mismo sentimiento.

— ¿Tu eres…? — escucho detrás de ella

Bel se giro al notar la presencia de tres entrenadores, dos chicos y una chica.

— ¡Ah! — Sonrió y se acomodo sus lentes — ¡Me alegro de conocerlos!

Se acerco a ellos y saco un tubo de su bolsa. Ellos tres también se acercaron al notar que ella seria quien les entregaría a su nuevo compañero Pokemon. Bel al notar que tenía su atención les extendió el tubo.

—Cha chan ~ — dijo — Dentro de este tubo tengo a su nuevo amigo — la rubia presiono el botón que estaba aun lado del tubo

Todos ellos se acercaron curiosos al ver las tres pokeballs. Bel sentía que la misma historia volvía a repetirse.

— ¿Cuál elegirán?

* * *

**Fecha: 20 de mayo de 2012**

_Nihao~_

_Que tal les va mis lectores, bueno ya todos deben de saber la gran novedad del nuevo juego de Pokemon. Estoy muy ansiosa por jugarlos y mas aun con aquel trailer animado que salio a la luz._

_Les sere sincera, se salio mi lado fangirl cuando escuche la voz de N y Cheren._

_Me inspire con las scans de coro coro del mes de Junio. Se que de seguro sera por la luz o otra cosa, pero creo que en la imagen de Cheren, el esta sonrojado. Algo que realmente me parecio unico y demasiado tierno. En fin, no he visto fic en español de esta pairing asi que me alegro que sea el primero x3_

_¡Oh! Para los que no se hayan dado cuenta la ultima parte me inspire en el inicio del trailer. _

_Se me cuidan~_

_**Naomi-chian**_


End file.
